


seasons

by hajimesh (sigynwrites_13)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Unrequited Love, a few sentences in spanish, argentina oikawa, oikawa tooru x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/hajimesh
Summary: a brief story of how your relationship with oikawa developed throughout the year
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	seasons

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated <33

it was january when you met him.

the weight of your luggage suddenly seemed lighter as you dragged it behind you, but you weren’t complaining—not after such a long flight. you walked through the airport’s corridors hoping the change of scenery wouldn’t be so shocking, although the characteristic language flowing around you was already making you nervous. 

a man was crouched over his suitcase a few meters ahead of you, he looked distressed, flailing his arms around and clearly complaining about something to his male companions. his eyes searched around frantically until they fell on you.

well, on your suitcase.

“disculpa, creo que tenés mi valija!” he jogged towards you, trying to hide the urgency in his voice behind a polite smile, “mira que la abrí y está llena de ropa de mujer.”

_so that’s why it felt lighter._

you quickly inspected the contents of ‘your’ suitcase and after coming face to face with a pair of boxer briefs, it was safe to say you had the wrong one.

“perdón, no me di cuenta.”

you apologized as best as you could, inwardly cringing at the way the words squeaked out of your mouth with an obvious accent. but when his chocolate eyes gleamed as he let out a hearty laugh, your heartbeat skyrocketed.

“no pasa nada.”

after exchanging your suitcases, he apologized again. and with one last smile, he left.

—

the next time you saw him it was at the immigration office, one week later.

he immediately recognized you and introduced himself as oikawa tooru. he chatted your ear off, telling you how he had been living there for a few years but now that he was officially part of san juan’s volleyball team, he had to get the rest of his papers in order.

oikawa kindly invited you for coffee to properly apologize for the airport chaos, and you would be lying if you said you didn’t want to spend more time with him. 

after that, you became inseparable.

the lifestyle of a professional volleyball player is hectic, and you were thrown right into it because of him. he let you in his life with no decorum, telling you all about his friends from japan, his struggles and his insecurities. 

it was scary how much you came to know him in so little time, but what scared you the most were the feelings that bloomed inside of you.

by the time autumn arrived, you were already head over heels in love with him. 

the closer you grew to him, the more scratches and scrapes you found in his soul. all of which you’d have gladly tended to had you been given the opportunity.

_let me heal you._

the words felt ready to escape your mouth, but the fear of rejection wouldn’t let you confess. 

“hey,” you squeezed him between your arms. your own heart broke at the sight of him hurting, “everything will be alright. you, more than anyone, deserve to be happy.”

and just as you were there during his countless breakdowns, you also witnessed his tears of joy after eating a bowl of ramen from the japanese restaurant close to your workplace.

“¿qué decís?” he would laugh, making your insides tremble even if you were being made fun of because of your accent.

it became a common occurrence to have a playful pout on your lips whenever you were with him. 

“stop! i’m still learning.”

from the way he placed his hand on his hip to how he flicked his hair away from his face every five minutes; you learned all his little quirks and habits as you fell even more in love with him.

“did you leave a significant other back at home?” he asked one winter morning. 

the chilly air made his hair fly away from his face and tinted his cheeks with the prettiest shade of pink you had ever seen.

“huh?”

“i don’t think i’ve seen you interested in anyone whenever we go out.”

_right. because you’re always too busy flirting with others to notice me staring at you._

“i came here for work, remember,” you rolled your eyes as you tried not to succumb under his accusing gaze, “not to find a partner.”

oh, but you had found one. you had found _him_. 

and by the time spring came, your heart was shattered into tiny pieces.

you were forced to watch as he stared lovingly at her, whispering a ‘te amo’ in her lips before kissing them. it was his ritual before his matches, which meant there was no way for you to escape the scene. 

jealousy became a constant in your life during those months and so did sadness.

for better or for worse, your suffering came to a stop when summer rolled in.

a deep sigh left your lips as you boarded the plane, the tightness in your chest increasing the more you walked away from him. you could still feel his arms around you, recalling how his scent brought tears to your eyes before he finally let go of you and returned to her side. 

she was clinging to his arm, waving you goodbye, while he grinned at you and gave you his signature peace sign.

it was december when you last saw him.


End file.
